Katie Frank
Katie Frank is a main character in Season 1 of Containment. Biography Katie is a single mother to eleven-year old Quentin Frank. She works as a grade school teacher and has taken a class on an excursion to the Atlanta Midtown Hospital when the outbreak occurs. Katie is trapped inside the Cordon with her son, Quentin where she meets Jake Riley. She is determined to protect her son and the children in her care at all costs. Season 1 Pilot Katie chaperones a school bus full of young students as they visit the Atlanta Midtown Hospital. After learning from Dr. Carver that Dr. Sanders is MIA, she begins to wonder how a doctor can go missing in a hospital. As they are preparing to leave, Dr. Carver boards the bus and informs them they must return to the hospital immediately. Katie speaks with the school principal, Grace, and other concerned parents, updating them on the situation. While on the phone her son Quentin and a fellow student, Thomas, sneak away to look at the lab rats. Katie rushes after them, running into Dr. Victor Cannerts and Officer Jake Riley who were watching Sayid Nassir. Jake offers to help Katie find Quentin. They go past the morgue where they notice two bodies (Dr Sanders and her boyfriend). After locating Quentin and sending him back to the other students, Katie introduces herself to Jake and explains that she shares custody of Quentin with Quentin's grandparents. She then witnesses Dr Carver become symptomatic. I To Die, You To Live Night 1 of the outbreak, Katie watches upon her students with Jake. She chastises Jake for ignoring Lex's calls and helps her son go back to sleep by singing a song with him. The next day, she teaches the students about their situations in the hospital while Bert assists. When Bert asks her if she knows who has the authority to dismiss them from the hospital, she has no answer and promises to ask Dr. Victor Cannerts. While waiting for Cannerts, Katie watches the news and realizes that the public are given false information (the news mentioned that Sayid was the first to die, but Katie saw the bodies of Dr Sanders and her boyfriend before Sayid died); when she confronts Cannerts about it, he tells her to not worry and gives her an answer that doesn't convince her. Later that day, when it is announce that they can finally leave the hospital, Katie tells Jake that she will be staying at the hospital with her students who can't go home. Be Angry at the Sun Most parents come to pick up her kids, except Mary and Thomas. She has a hard time with them and Quentin running everywhere. She tells Ray that Britney should be released very soon; Ray suggests that they go on the roof. When Thomas says he needs to go to the toilet she runs after him into the staircase, only to find that he is facing an infected man. She gets in between and the man collapses but Katie realizes that Thomas had contact with the man's blood. She watches Thomas in his isolation room, and Cannerts tries to reassure her by telling there was no exposure to the fluids but Katie doesn't find him convincing. She says it is her fault and explains that Thomas's dad got stuck at work. Later she goes to check on Thomas and realizes he has left the room; she runs across Thomas and his father, who say they are going home. When she confronts him he draws a gun. When Cannerts appears, Katie asks him to call 911 or Jake but he says he already tried. Thomas's father points the gun at her reproaching that she didn't take care of him. After Bert resolves the situation, Thomas goes home with his father and she starts hyperventilating because of anxiety. She later sees that Jake has to burn the bodies; he tries to reassure her about Thomas. They then watch a Youtube video together, until the Internet gets shut down. With Silence and Tears As she is opening the door to the lobby, she stumbles across dozens of dead bodies, including children. It makes her sick and she walks back but comes across Cannerts. She says she was looking for the pharmacy for Zenquell, a prescription drug. She gets back to the storage room as Jake is telling Quentin that he doesn't have a girl on the outside. Cannerts gets back to her saying he hasn't found the medication; they get interrupted by Jake and she lies, saying that the medication they were looking for was for Britney's allergy. They flirt in front of an uncomfortable Cannerts. She is working on a rail board with Quentin. Jake gives her the medication, which unsettles her. She asks if Cannerts has told him anything and he answers that he didn't. She is trying to make a board game, while Quentin is playing with the other kids and Nurse Helen. Jake tries to help her. Later she and Jake try on accessories, and she explains him for the pills: she had a hard time with her highs and lows, and when she was with Quentin's dad they did drugs; she went clean and not him, and she explains the meds keep her in check. She is surprised when he doesn't judge her for it and he tells her about his problem with women, and asks her not to let him run. Like a Sheep Among the Wolves She sees Bert with his rats as she is walking with Quentin. They talk about the lack of food; and she finds strange Bert's explanation that his first delivery to the Atlanta Midtown Hospital was on Day 1 of the outbreak when Cannerts said it was an emergency, because she remembers seeing him before the lockdown. She explains the difference between a vaccine and a treatment to Quentin, Mary and Britney when Quentin says he heard Nurse Helen say that Cannerts worked in Dr Sanders' office and that "Dr Sanders liked to have a quickie with her boyfriend before rounds in the morning". She then confronts Cannerts, asking if Sanders was already sick in the morning when she was supposed to give her class a tour; she also asks how she and her boyfriend, whom she saw on the morgue, could die before Sayid; and why Bert was already there for an emergency. Cannerts curtly interrupts her and immediately apologizes for it; Katie then leaves. She goes to the sign-in-desk and goes through the patient sign-in notebook only to see that the page she was interested in was torn off. She takes the notebook with her. Later she talks to Jake about being lied to but he is too tired which angers her. She asks him to tell Lex about the lies. Nothing Gold Can Stay Katie gets progressively gets worse. Victor Cannerts gives Katie medication to help slows down the virus. It soon becomes apparent that Katie is getting worse. Katie says goodbye to Quentin, and encourages him to move forward. Jake and Victor stay and watch her. Katie starts hemorrhaging internally, and Victor gives Jake a full body hazmat suit, so he can be with Katie to comfort her as she suffers a painful death. Physical Appearance Katie is medium height with dark eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Appearances * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * With Silence and Tears * There's a Crack in Everything * Inferno * A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself * A Time to Be Born * Nothing Gold Can Stay * Yes Is The Only Living Thing Media Images Season1_promotional_001.jpg Season1_promotional_002.jpg Katiefrank_featured_002.jpg Videos Containment - Season 1 - Kristen Gutoskie Interview Trivia * Katie is located inside the Cordon when the outbreak occurs. * Katie says "I love you" to Jake moments before her death in Nothing Gold Can Stay References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inside Cordon Category:School Category:Deceased